


Dancing with a stranger

by orion_no_yami



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orion_no_yami/pseuds/orion_no_yami
Summary: Dancing with a stranger'' è una raccolta di oneshot che dedicherò a diversi personaggi di Inazuma Eleven, in particolare a Bernard, che è uno dei miei personaggi preferiti.Dal primo capitolo: "Molto spesso, in momenti come questi, era solito fare una camminata da solo, in qualche luogo isolato. In solitudine sentiva meno il peso dei doveri ai quali doveva attendere ogni giorno. Egli provava infatti un senso di liberazione, come se finalmente fosse solo Bernard e non un giovane uomo d'affari costretto a prendersi delle enormi responsabilità troppo presto, responsabilità che pian piano lo stavano schiacciando. Questa volta tuttavia era diverso. Ad accompagnare il bisogno di fuggire che provava vi era il desiderio di sentirsi per una volta non più così solo. "
Relationships: Bernard Girikanan x reader





	Dancing with a stranger

Uscì dall'ufficio sbattendo la porta ed iniziò a camminare con passo deciso verso l'ascensore in preda ad una tormenta di pensieri. Il giovane amministratore delegato dell'organizzazione Orione aveva ricevuto pochi attimi prima una chiamata da sua madre, Irina Girikanan. L'intento di quest'ultima era ben chiaro: stabilire il suo controllo e il suo potere sul figlio ancora una volta. Bernard non riusciva a spiegarsi come sua madre riuscisse, seppur da lontano, a tenerlo sotto scacco dopo tutti questi anni. Cosa avrebbe potuto fare? Ribellarsi non era una buona opzione in ogni caso. Poteva solo ubbidire e rimanere in silenzio, mentre dentro bruciava di un fuoco che avrebbe potuto divorare il mondo intero.  
Molto spesso, in momenti come questi, era solito fare una camminata da solo, in qualche luogo isolato. In solitudine sentiva meno il peso dei doveri ai quali doveva attendere ogni giorno. Egli provava infatti un senso di liberazione, come se finalmente fosse solo Bernard e non un giovane uomo d'affari costretto a prendersi delle enormi responsabilità troppo presto, responsabilità che pian piano lo stavano schiacciando. Questa volta tuttavia era diverso. Ad accompagnare il bisogno di fuggire che provava vi era il desiderio di sentirsi per una volta non più così solo.

Senza accorgersene, Bernard era già arrivato al piano terra. Si diresse con calma verso l'uscita, dove trovò Shinjou ad attenderlo.  
-"Buonasera, Shinjou."- proferì l'albino, con tono leggermente seccato.  
-"Buonasera, signore. La devo accompagnare a casa?"  
-"No. Puoi lasciarmi in centro."  
Shinjou rivolse uno sguardo stupito al suo capo, per poi distoglierlo rapidamente ed entrare in macchina. Il signor Girikanan non sembrava di certo un tipo da vita notturna.  
Bernard entrò dopo di lui e una volta seduto si allentò leggermente la cravatta. Il tragitto fu piuttosto breve, accompagnato da un silenzio tombale. Takuma accostò e aprì la portiera, per poi rivolgersi al suo passeggero.  
-“Non sapevo avesse affari in città stasera.” - commentò, quasi pentito di aver aperto bocca.Dopo un lungo sospiro, Bernard replicò: - “Non sono cose che ti riguardano.”, per poi aggiungere: - “E se te lo stessi chiedendo, non è necessario che tu mi venga a prendere. Chiamerò un taxi.” - uccidendo così definitivamente la conversazione.

Successivamente, si allontanò dalla macchina e iniziò a camminare tra i viali rumorosi della città di Kazan. Di fatto, non usciva quasi mai se non per ragioni lavorative. Di certo il trambusto e gli schiamazzi notturni non gli mancavano per nulla. La presenza di coppiette che si baciavano appassionatamente sedute ai bar e sotto ai porticati, rendeva la visuale della città ancora più fastidiosa. Si considerava piuttosto cinico in fatto di amore. Pensava spesso che le relazioni romantiche non facessero per lui, che non ci fosse né tempo né modo per frequentare qualcuno per un uomo perennemente occupato con il lavoro ed emotivamente distrutto. L'unica volta che aveva provato amore per qualcuno, sua madre gli aveva messo i bastoni tra le ruote e la persona in questione non si era fatta troppi problemi a rinunciare a lui. Semplice. Talvolta però, si trovava a fantasticare su fughe fantasiose e romantiche, nelle quali veniva salvato e portato lontano dalle grinfie di sua madre. Perso tra questi pensieri, raggiunse infine l'ultimo locale della via.  
Per sua immensa fortuna, era anche semi vuoto. Spinse la porta ed entrò timidamente. Forse uscire non era stata una grandissima idea. Si guardò attorno e vide alcune persone sedute. Non sembravano troppo minacciose, ma per evitare contatti indesiderati si sedette in solitudine al banco ed ordinò un drink. Certamente non voleva ubriacarsi. Tuttavia, al primo drink seguirono un secondo, un terzo e un quarto drink. Era impossibile perdere la testa, un uomo come lui l'alcol lo reggeva più benissimo.

Al quinto drink notò che alla sua sinistra, a un paio di sedie da lui, si era seduta una ragazza. La osservò un attimo. Pareva essere sola, esattamente come lui. Si guardava attorno, un po’ spaesata. Ad un tratto, la giovane sembro accorgersi di essere osservata e Bernard voltò lo sguardo il più rapidamente possibile. “Ora penserà che sono un maniaco", disse tra sé e sé, profondamente imbarazzato. Per qualche minuto cercò ogni via di fuga con lo sguardo, in caso di necessità. La sua natura introversa non poteva che farlo sentire a disagio, nonostante la perenne maschera da uomo arrogante e sicuro di sé che indossava. Cercò di evitare a tutti costi di volgere il suo sguardo a sinistra, per paura di incontrare quello della ragazza. Ogni tentativo fu vano, poiché qualche minuto dopo sentì un “Ciao” provenire dalla sedia a fianco. In quel momento il suo viso si colorò di un rosso acceso.  
-“Ciao.” -ripeté una seconda volta la giovane, alquanto divertita dalla reazione dello sconosciuto vicino a lei.  
-“Ciao.” -rispose l'albino, cercando di salvare le apparenze. Non poteva comportarsi da pesce lesso, non lui. Sorrise leggermente e cercò di comportarsi nella maniera più sicura di sé possibile.  
-“Io mi chiamo Y/N. Tu come ti chiami?”  
-“Bernard.”  
-“Piacere di conoscerti.” -disse con gentilezza, per poi continuare: “Ho notato che mi stavi fissando…”Panico! Cosa avrebbe dovuto rispondere? Ormai aveva fatto una tale figuraccia.  
-“…E per questo mi hai incuriosita e ho pensato di volerti conoscere" - concluse la ragazza.  
Per un attimo si era sentito morire, ma ora tutta la tensione si era sciolta. Per un po’ lasciò parlare la donna vicino a lui. Iniziarono a conversare e l'atmosfera diventò più rilassata e piacevole.Bernard era affascinato: il modo in cui parlava, le sue movenze, la sua sicurezza e il suo sguardo lo aveva ammaliato. Si sentiva come ipnotizzato. Y/N era tutto ciò che lui voleva essere e avere, rappresentava un alto ideale: intelligenza, altruismo, sensibilità e profonda sicurezza e amore per sé stessi. Tutto ciò non fece che aumentare momento dopo momento l’attrazione per lei. Attrazione profondamente ricambiata anche da Y/N, che aveva trovato in Bernard altrettante qualità che lo rendevano meraviglioso ai suoi occhi. Ad un tratto, la tensione sessuale tra i due si palesò chiaramente. Entrambi iniziarono a cercare il contatto fisico dell’altro, prima timidamente, poi con sempre più audacia. Dopo poco, si ritrovarono inevitabilmente a scambiarsi un tenero bacio sulle labbra. La tenerezza tra i due presto diventò brama sempre più incontenibile. Fu allora che Y/N propose di spostarsi in un luogo più intimo.  
Bernard accettò di buon grado.  
La sua espressione era serena, ma dentro di sé sentiva un grandissimo nodo allo stomaco. Mille preoccupazioni assediavano la sua mente e l’insicurezza lo fece sprofondare in un mare d’ansia. A questo si aggiunse un’inattesa sensazione di eccitazione. Cercò di celare il più possibile la sua agitazione, per quanto possibile, e seguì Y/N fino al suo appartamento. Entrati in casa, Bernard non sapeva esattamente cosa fare. Avrebbe dovuto prendere l'iniziativa? Avrebbe dovuto aspettare e vedere lo svolgersi della serata? Di solito, si sarebbe lasciato coinvolgere dal partner e, quando si fosse sentito abbastanza a suo agio, avrebbe preso il controllo e si sarebbe lasciato andare. Forse, Y/N aveva delle aspettative diverse, lui non poteva saperlo. Di certo non osava domandarglielo, sarebbe apparso come un imbranato inesperto. Lui non era certo così, odiava sentirsi poco capace, in qualsiasi ambito. Le spropositate aspettative dei suoi genitori fin da piccolo avevano sicuramente influenzato questa sua percezione di sé.  
Per la terza volta quella sera, si era trovato perso tra i suoi pensieri, e Y/N lo aveva notato.  
-“A cosa pensi?’’ – gli chiese curiosa e quasi spazientita. Girikanan quasi sobbalzò, non si era minimamente accorto di essere rimasto in silenzio per tutto quel tempo. Così si affrettò a rispondere, per cercare di non apparire più strano di quanto già non fosse:  
\- “A nulla di importante. Problemi di lavoro.” -  
\- “Problemi di lavoro?” - domandò divertita. – “Stai seriamente pensando al lavoro?” - concluse Y/N, avvicinandosi pericolosamente a Bernard.  
\- “Sembri così teso, dovresti rilassarti un po’.” – continuò Y/N, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla del giovane e l’altra sul suo braccio, invitandolo con lo sguardo a seguirla.  
Bernard annuì e seguì lentamente i passi della ragazza. Come immaginava, Y/N lo aveva accompagnato nella sua camera da letto.

-“Se vuoi, puoi anche sederti.” - aggiunse Y/N scherzosamente, la quale sembrava decisamente tranquilla, al contrario di Bernard.  
Quest’ultimo si sedette a fianco a lei, guardandola intensamente negli occhi.  
-“So che stasera ho parlato solo io e che probabilmente sei un tipo di poche parole, ma ci tengo a dirti che se non vuoi non siamo obbligati a farlo. Possiamo anche solo guardare un film.” - sussurrò Y/N.  
-‘’Chi lo ha detto che non voglio farlo? - disse Bernard annullando la distanza tra i due visi.  
-“Allora ti prego, non farmi aspettare ancora.” - implorò Y/N, prima di ritrovare le labbra di Bernard premere contro le sue.Pochi secondi dopo, Bernard si arrampicò sulle ginocchia di Y/N, per poi spingerla verso il materasso e poterla sovrastare con il suo corpo, il tutto senza interrompere lo scambio di baci. Nonostante il peso dell’albino, Y/N riuscì a svincolarsi e salire sopra di lui, prendendo di sorpresa il ragazzo.  
\- “Ma che fai?” -  
\- “Credi di potermi scopare a tuo piacimento come fai con tutte le tue segretarie, signor CEO?” - rispose Y/N con tono provocatorio.  
\- “Ma qua-…” – Bernard non poté finire la frase, il bacio di Y/N aveva soffocato ogni suo tentativo di replica.  
Dopo qualche ultimo bacio, le labbra della donna si spostarono, prima sul suo collo, poi sulle spalle e sulle clavicole, il che fece sospirare profondamente l’uomo sotto di lei. Qui notò che la pelle del suo amante era troppo coperta per i suoi gusti. Così, lo aiutò a togliersi tutto ciò che copriva ancora il suo petto. Bernard era tutt’ora stupito, mai aveva avuto rapporti con una donna così piena di iniziativa. La cosa lo intrigava decisamente. Decise allora di lasciarla fare ancora un po’, prima di avventarsi definitivamente su di lei senza lasciarle scampo. Y/N, nel frattempo, riprese a baciarlo da dove si era interrotta, senza saltare un solo millimetro, poi scese con la mano fino alla patta dei pantaloni blu notte. Qui abbassò la zip e infilò la mano attraverso i pantaloni per raggiungere il membro eccitato nascosto dagli indumenti. Al contatto con la mano della ragazza, Bernard tremò e spinse la testa all’indietro, cercando di nascondere la reazione al piacere che stava provando. Ovviamente a Y/N non sfuggì nulla e continuò ad accarezzare la zona più foga, sperando che l’albino non potesse così più nascondere la sua palese eccitazione. Obiettivo raggiunto: Bernard iniziò a contrarsi ad ogni carezza e non poté fare a meno di emettere qualche gemito confuso e indecifrabile. Questo era il via libera per Y/N per poter osare ancora di più. Infatti, si disfò degli abiti restanti, liberando così l’erezione del giovane, il quale arrossì visibilmente. Questo non fece che eccitare ulteriormente Y/N, la quale per tutta risposta prese tutto il suo membro in bocca e iniziò a succhiarlo. Bernard cercò di trattenersi il più possibile, ma dopo qualche secondo dovette cedere e concedersi del tutto. Poteva solo respirare affannosamente mentre subiva quella dolce tortura e sentirsi avvampare ogni volta incontrasse direttamente lo sguardo più che soddisfatto di Y/N. Dopo qualche minuto sentì di perdere sempre più lucidità e scoppiare di desiderio oltre ogni aspettativa. Fu così che si trovò a spingere con entrambe le mani la testa della sua amante sempre più in profondità, con ritmo sempre più incalzante. Sentiva di non poter resistere molto di più, finché improvvisamente Y/N non si staccò. Di fronte allo sguardo confuso di Bernard, la ragazza si allontanò leggermente per togliersi a sua volta i vestiti. Allorché, le sue intenzioni furono palesi. Bernard sollevò Y/N per i fianchi e la fece distendere a pancia in giù sul letto, sollevandole leggermente le gambe. Le divaricò abbastanza per poter meglio avere accesso alla sua vulva e appoggiò la sua bocca sulle sue labbra, pronto a ricambiare il piacere che Y/N gli aveva dato poco prima. Quest’ultima, cominciò a sospirare appena sentì la lingua umida di Bernard tra le sue cosce.

-“B-Bernard…”

Sentire il suo nome pronunciato così languidamente fu musica per le sue orecchie. Questo gli diede la carica per usare la bocca con più fervore, come se fosse una danza. Spinse la lingua impetuosamente tra le labbra della giovane fino a raggiungere il punto più sensibile, dove si soffermò per diversi minuti. Ormai entrambi erano abbastanza pronti per poter passare al prossimo livello. Bernard si staccò lentamente e approfittò di quegli ultimi istanti per godersi la visuale, per poi alzarsi sulle ginocchia e avvicinare Y/N a sé. Allora, prese in mano il suo membro e lo passò accanto all’entrata di Y/N per stuzzicarla.

\- “Non fare tante cerimonie, cosa aspett-?” -sibilò Y/N, prima di essere interrotta da Bernard, che entrò dentro di lei con una spinta poco gentile.Nemmeno le spinte successive furono gentili, con enorme piacere di entrambi. Un po’ di cattiveria ci voleva, rendeva tutto più intenso. L’amplesso durò finché Y/N non riuscì più a resistere e raggiunse l’orgasmo, seguita da Bernard a ruota. Entrambi crollarono sul letto distrutti, ma soddisfatti. Bernard si coricò a fianco a Y/N e le diede un leggero bacio sulla fronte. La osservò un attimo e si trovò a sorridere stupidamente come un ragazzino.  
Forse avrebbe trovato tempo per frequentare qualcuno.  
Forse.

Angolo dell'autrice  
Ciao! Grazie di aver letto questo capitolo. E' la prima volta che pubblico una storia, spero non ci siano eccessivi errori grammaticali.  
A presto con il prossimo capitolo ;)


End file.
